powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yokai Physiology
The power to use the abilities of yokai. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Bakemono Form/Mimicry/Physiology (animal/monstrous Yokai) *Obake Form/Mimicry/Physiology (shapeshifting yokai) *Yokai Form/Mimicry *Yōkai Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Youkai Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a youkai (ghost, phantom, strange apparition), a class of supernatural monsters and spirits in Japanese folklore. Japanese folklorists and historians use yōkai as "supernatural or unaccountable phenomena to their informants". In the Edo period, many artists, such as Toriyama Sekien, created yōkai inspired by folklore or their own ideas, and in the present several yōkai created by them are wrongly considered as being of legendary origin. Yōkai range eclectically from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. They have often animal features (such as the Kappa, which is similar to a turtle, or the Tengu which has wings), other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. In some folklore, Yōkai are originally animals, or spirits infused with supernatural energy that turns them into Yōkai. Yōkai usually have a spiritual supernatural power, with shapeshifting being one of the most common. Applications *Gain the form of yokai. *Possess any special abilities of yokai. Variations See also: *Akaname Physiology *Akkorokamui Physiology *Amikiri Physiology *Bakeneko Physiology *Baku Physiology *Daidarabotchi Physiology *Futakuchi-Onna Physiology *Gashadokuro Physiology *Hakutaku Physiology *Hone-Onna Physiology *Inugami Physiology *Ippon Datara Physiology *Jorōgumo Physiology *Kamaitachi Physiology *Kappa Physiology *Kejourou Physiology *Kitsune Physiology *Koropokkuru Physiology *Maneki-Neko Physiology *Mizuchi Physiology *Ningyo Physiology *Nue Physiology *Nuppeppo Physiology *Nurarihyon Physiology *Oni Physiology *Onmoraki Physiology *Onryo Physiology *Raiju Physiology *Rokurokubi Physiology *Tanuki Physiology *Tengu Physiology *Tesso Physiology *Tsukumogami Physiology *Ushi-Oni Physiology *Yuki-Onna Physiology *Zashiki-Warashi Physiology Associations *Demon Physiology *Shinto Deity Physiology *Spirit Physiology Limitations *Depending on the type, but most can be affected by spiritual powers or objects, such as those wielded by Shinto priests and shrine maidens. Known Users See Also Youkai, Yōkai Wiki and Yokai.com. Gallery Claymores.png|Claymores (Claymore) are One-Fourth Yokai. 406439-49347-clare_super.jpg|Claire (Claymore) Demons of Yu Yu Hakusho!!.gif|Yokai of the Demonworld (Yu Yu Hakusho) Yoko Kurama.gif|Yoko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a Kitsune/Fox Yokai reborn into a human body. Hiei, the Firey Thief.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a hybrid Yokai of a Yuki-Onna/Ice Woman and a Fire Demon. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) wished to be reborn as a Yokai to prevent aging. File:Elder_toguro_growth.jpg|Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) wished to be reborn as a Yokai to prevent aging. Taigokumaru's_Sonic_Scream.png|Taigokumaru (InuYasha) is a bat Yokai. Princess Hime and Hiro.JPG|Princess Hime (Princess Resurrection) is from an royal Yokai Family. File:Natsuho_Nekogasaki.png|Natsuho Nekogasaki (Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi) is the Hateful Cat. File:Chen.full.670443.jpg|Chen (Touhou Project) Black Cat of Bad Omens. File:Rin_kasha.jpg|Rin "Orin" Kaenbyou (Touhou) Hell's Traffic Accident. Kamishirasawa Keine.jpg|Keine Kamishirasawa (Touhou Project) Half-Beast of Knowledge and History. File:Shameimaru_Aya.jpg|Aya Syameimaru (Touhou) Humble Tengu Reporter. File:Himekaidou_Hatate.jpg|Hatate Himekaidou (Touhou) Modern Day Spirit Photographer. File:Futatsuiwa.Mamizou.jpg|Mamizou Futatsuiwa (Touhou) Tanuki with Ten Transformations. File:Letty_Whiterock_clocktower.jpg|Letty Whiterock (Touhou) Youkai of Winter. Matatabi.jpg|Matatabi/Two-Tails/Nibi and Nii Yugito (Naruto) Thunder.jpg|The Thunder Card (CardCaptor Sakura) takes the form of a Raiju. otome_yokai_zakuro_01-shot-19.jpg|Raijū (Otome Yōkai Zakuro) Kijimuna.png|Kijiimuna (Stitch!), a yokai from Izayoi Island. Baron Draxum.jpg|Baron Draxum (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a Mutant Yokai and an alchemist from the Hidden City. Bigmama.jpg|Big Mama (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a Spider Yokai. Yokai by Usagi Yojimbo.jpg|Yokai (Usagi Yojimbo) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Enhancements Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Youkai Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries